Temptation
by SheQuothedTheRaven
Summary: I started righting this as HoH is coming out. But as far as this story is concerned there was was no Greater Prophecy and Percy's curse had vanished t his wish. This is about Percabeth and their adventures, lows, highs and inbetweens. I don't think this will contain any smut, but I want the characters to grow but. It is rated T for mild language and teen romance. Hope you enjoy!


**one.**

I strolled along the beach lost in thought. My feet made deep foot prints in the wet sand, but were soon effaced by the waves wiping over the shore. In the distance I could hear the satyrs' pipes producing beautiful sounds. The sound of laughter from the happy demigod campers seemed more distant when I was at the shore despite the fact that it was a mere 30 feet away. The warm sun kissed my face as he lay down on the soft sand. I loved hanging out with my friends, but sometimes I needed some me time. Especially now, because of wise girl a.k.a. Annabeth Chase.

...

"Bye Mom! I'll miss you!" I yelled back to my mom who sat in her car watching me climb up the hill to get into Camp Half-Blood.

"I love you Percy! Stay out of trouble just this one summer!" Sally Bolfis called back.

"You know me. I try to keep it on the down low," I replied.

"Ha-ha. Very funny mister"

"Well I'm at the top. Bye Mom!" I was a step away from the boundary that protects the camp, "Oh and by the way I'm going on a quest to California. Love ya!"

"PERSEUS JACKSON DO NOT MAKE ME-" was all I heard as I stepped over the boundary and ran down the hill to meet my friends.

...

Now let me just clear that up. Obviously, I was not going on a quest to California. It was a year after the Titan War and I was hoping to have a nicer quiet summer. Now let me clear this part up also. NICE AND QUIET SUMMERS DON'T EXIST FOR DEMIGODS. And for the record our lives can and will never be nice and quiet, so that's where I made the first mistake. Here's the second.

I ran down the hill with a huge grin on my face, slowing down once I realized how stupid I must have looked. Sixteen year-olds are not to get excited about things like going to the best camp ever with the best godly friends ever and where anything can happen and it never is boring. I slowed to a nice casual walk and zoned in on Annabeth Chase. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back and she had her hands on both hips. Annabeth was talking to some of her siblings with her back turned. I had not seen her for 3 months on account of the fact that she was busy studying for her finals and I was supposed to be too. I crept up behind her. The two siblings she was talking to both noticed me and one had her mouth open as if she about to speak. I shushed her with a finger to my lips. They both unfocused on me and preceded to look back at Annabeth, but they now had little smiles on their faces and had that look females get when it comes to romance.

"Where the heck is Percy?" Annabeth inquired. Both girls seemed incapable of speech because they were trying hard to repress obvious giggles. One of the girls had her fist in her mouth in an effort to not give Percy away.

"What is wrong with you two? Do I have something on my face?" No response. "Where the hell is that Seaweed Brain? Ugh!" Annabeth turned her head abruptly to face the hill again. Only her eyes didn't see the hill, instead they met my green eyes. I caught her lips with mine and watched her beautiful gray eyes become startled. Electricity shot up through me that was so powerful, I was sure Annabeth could feel it too. Her eyes fluttered shut as she responded with 3 months of missing affection. My arms slithered around her waist as she flung her arms around my neck. My skin felt like it was burning there with her touch. She made me feel more alive. I never realized how much I actually missed her until right now. I missed hugging the curve of her back. I missed her soft, warm lips that calmed me down and riled me up. I missed her intelligence. Most of all, I missed her.

We broke apart to catch a breath. I felt Annabeth smile against my mouth.

"I missed you Seaweed Brain."

I couldn't convey in words how much I missed her too, so instead I pulled her closer and kissed her harder.

"Ew. Oh my gods. Get a room you two," A familiar voice broke the bubble of our reunion kiss. I pulled away her Annabeth and she did the same, but left one arm around her waist. I turned to stare at the obnoxious person who commented and it turned out to be none other than Nico diAngelo.


End file.
